1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capacitor device and, more particularly, to a detachable capacitor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitor of the circuit is an important component for stabling a system. A conventional capacitor device has two thin and long metal leads outside a body of the capacitor, and the capacitor device is soldered on a PCB via the electric soldering or surface mounting technology (SMT). As requirements for a motherboard and various kinds of electronic components on high-efficiency electronic devices such as a computer become higher and higher, it becomes more and more popular to use multiple groups of capacitor devices to stable electronic components, chips, or a signal and a current of a circuit. More capacitor devices means higher capacitor failure rate. However, to a damaged capacitor, replacing the capacitor is very troublesome. In a conventional method, a soldering gun should be used to replace an old capacitor with a new one. Additionally, positive and negative polarities of the leads of the capacitor need to be marked on a surface packaging of a conventional capacitor device, and when the capacitor is soldered on the PCB, the positive and negative polarities should not be reversed.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing that a conventional capacitor device 1 installed on a PCB 2. Since metal leads 11 and 12 of the capacitor device 1 are thin and long, the leads 11 and 12 of the capacitor device 1 may not totally pass through the PCB 2 and leave small sections A of the leads when they are soldered on the PCB 2. When the user touches the capacitor device 1 by mistake, the capacitor device 1 may be un-firm and lean due to the small sections A of the leads (as shown in the right part of FIG. 1), or even the capacitor is damaged due to the break of the lead of the capacitor device 1.